Attack on Starkiller
by venom rules all
Summary: What if Starkiller did not die after his fight against the emperor, what if he was sent to another universe. this is my first crossover i don't know how long it will be. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival in a horrifying world**

Galen Marek also known as Starkiller woke up in a forest, the last thing he remembered was that he was fighting the emperor to give the rebels time to escape and then a big explosion.

He was convinced that he was dead, but if he was dead then why was his head hurting so much? He got up and tried to find a way out of the forest, eventually he found a large village with a massive wall around it.

'_where am i'_ Galen thought before he saw a hideous face looking over the wall wich made him say "By the force, what the hell is that thing?".

Then the giant monster kicked a hole in the wall sending a massive wind blast through the village, Galen used the force to shield himself from it, he was happy to see that where ever he was his force power had not been affected at all.

Then he heard people screaming "The titans are inside they are going to eat us all" then he saw giant humanoid creature pouring in from the hole, and to his horror the monsters called titans started to eat the people.

Then he heard someone scream "MOM" looking in that direction he saw 2 children trying to get a woman which he assumed was there mother out from under a destroyed house.

But then he saw one of the titans coming towards them, there was no way they would get her out in time, after everything Vader made him do Galen was not going to let innocent people die because he did nothing.

Using the force Galen started to run towards the family, he saw a blond man running towards the titan with a sword out, Galen smiled at the man's bravery, that was until he saw the man turning around grabbing the children and started to run of leaving the woman behind.

Then the titan picked up the women and Galen heard the boy child scream "NO MOM" those words made Galen remember his own childhood, the day Vader killed his father because he was to weak to stop it.

'_No never again'_ Galen thought as he increases his speed _'Come on just a little more'_ he thought getting closer to the titan.

The boy watched in horror as the titan brought his mother closer to its mouth and screamed "MOM".

But just as the titan was about to eat her, everyone heard a voice that screamed "NOOOOOO".

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young man jumping of a house holding what looked like a glowing sword, he sliced the titan across the neck killing it, then he grabbed the mother and started to run towards them.

When Galen reached them the kids was about to thank him until he cut them of by saying "We need to get out of here before more of them shows up".

They ran for about 10 minutes before they reached a gate, the blond man was ordered to stay behind to defend the gate so it was up to Galen to get the woman and her kids to safety.

But then they saw that the rescue boat was already starting to leave, Galen looked at the children they were scared, he placed the woman over his shoulder then he used his free arm to grab the boy holding him tightly against him and told the girl to get on his back and she did.

"HOLD ON TIGHT" Galen shouted before using the force to enhance his body, he ran with inhuman speed and then jumped over the rest of the people and landed on the boat.

Galen putt them down and the children hugged him tightly and said "Thank you so much" Galen smiled and patted their heads.

"Eren, Mikasa, thank god you made it" they turned to see a blonde kid running up to them.

Then they heard a loud crash, they looked and saw that a armored titan has destroyed the gate, Galen clenched his fists in anger as he saw the rest of the people that couldn't make it on to the boat was now at the mercy of the titans.

"DAMN IT" Galen shouted slamming his fist against the boat "They will pay for that" he was just about to jump of the boat but then the blond kid and the girl grabbed him and begged him to stay he sighed and sat down.

"I will kill them" Galen looked at the boy whose name seemed to be Eren "I will kill every last one of them".

Galen continued to look at him, this boy reminded him about himself in many ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparing for war**

Galen had just dropped off the kids and there mother at a hospital, he stayed just long enough to hear that the mother had fallen into a coma because of her injuries and there was no telling when she would wake up.

The next day Galen was walking through the town still trying to figure out where he was, then he saw a lot of people fighting over food, then he saw Eren and his friends looking at one of the police officers.

Galen was shocked when he heard the man say "Eat up the titans likes some meat on the bones" those words made Galen angry, that was something a stormtrooper would say.

Then Galen saw Eren walking up to the man and kicked him in leg, the man got angry and punched him and another man next to him kicked him down, that pushed Galen too far he was not going to stand by and watch anymore.

Eren looked up at the man and said "Spineless cowards all of you, you dont know what it's like, have you seen one? Have you seen what they can do?".

The man was just about to hit him again but Galen stepped between them and said with a threatening voice "Back off".

The man looked at him and said "This boy need to learn some gratitude, we are all hungry here".

But Galen was not faced at all he only said "Why? For as far i'm concerned he's right, you are all just cowards".

That made the man even more angry and was about to punch him, but Galen just deflected the blow and punched him right in the face sending him sliding through the ground, then the other man was about to attack but Galen kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground too.

Everyone looked at Galen with fear, except for Eren who was impressed and grateful with what he had seen.

Galen looked around with rage in his eyes then he started to shout "YOU ARE ALL COWARDS, I KNOW ABOUT BLOOD SHED, I HAVE SEEN THE HORROR OF MONSTERS, I HAVE GONE THROUGH IT MY ENTIRE LIFE, BUT YOU CANT JUST SIT IN A CORNER LIKE A SHAKING LITTLE ANIMAL AND HOPE THAT THE PROBLEM WILL SOLVE ITSELF, YOU HAVE TO STAND UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN, TAKE THE FIGHT TO THEM, IF YOU DIE THEN AT LEAST YOU DIED LIKE A HERO FIGHTING FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE INSTEAD OF ROTTING LIKE COWARDS".

With that Galen stormed of leaving everyone shocked by his out burst.

Several days later Galen was taking a night walk until he heard voices, looked and saw it was the 3 kids again, he hid behind the wall and listened to their conversation.

He heard Eren say "We have to stop them, our lives will never be our own until we do, this world will never feel like home, thats it next year i will join the kiddets to become strong enough to fight back".

"I'm with you" the blond kid said Eren was about to protest but was cut of.

"So do i" The girl said surprising Eren

"Damit i'm not trying to drag you in, look there is no point following me to my death" Eren said not wanting his friends to do something they will regret.

"Yeah and if i can help it then it wont be your death" the girl said which made Galen smile.

Eren got up and said "Ok together then".

Then Galen stepped out clapping his hands, they looked at him and Eren's eyes lit up with happiness, in front of him stood the man who had saved him, his mother and his adoptive sister.

Galen looked at them and said "You 3 are something, you said that the kiddets training starts next year, if you want i can give you 3 some training until then, what do you say".

All 3 of them looked at him like they couldn't believe what he just said, they had already seen that he is a good fighter so all of them said "Yes".

Galen smiled and said "But first we need to introduce yourself, my name is Galen Marek, and yours are".

"Eren Jaeger" Eren said

"Armin Arlert" the blond kid said

"Mikasa Ackerman" the girl said

Galen nodded before turning around and said "Come with me, you will need to get a full night sleep, tomorrow we begin your training".

Then he started to walk with the kids following close behind.

3 weeks later

It was late at night, the kids was sleeping and Galen was sitting out side looking at the stars, he was thinking of Juno and was hoping she was alright.

Then he heard something behind him, turning his head he saw Mikasa standing there.

Surprised Galen said "Mikasa, what are you doing up this late? I told you to get some sleep for tomorrow's training".

Mikasa hesitated a little before saying "I couldn't sleep, i….. had nightmares".

Galen smiled and motioned her to sit next to him and she did "Was it about that day" he asked and Mikasa nodded.

After a few second of silence Mikasa said "Galen there is something i wanted to ask you" Galen looked at her as she continued "You, Eren and i have gone through similar pain, Eren is like a younger brother to me, so i was wondering…..could you be my big brother?".

Galen was surprised but then he wrapped his arm around Mikasa's shoulders and pulled her closer to him and said "Yes, i can".

After a few minutes Mikasa fell asleep again and Galen was going to take her back to her bed but she would not let go of him, laughing softly Galen let her sleep with him tonight, he laid down on his bed and looked at her.

"Goodnight my little sister" Galen whispered before falling asleep himself.

.

Tell me what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boot Camp**

2 years has passed since Wall maria fell, thanks to his training of the 3 kids Galen had been allowed to help train the new recruits, a job he could not say no to.

Eren's mother had woken up from her coma but she could not walk anymore, she had found out that Eren Was training to become a soldier, as much as she was against it she knew it was to late to stop him, but Galen promised her he would take care of him.

Right now Galen was watching a man named Keith Shadis scaring up the recruits, he had heard it was all a part of the training.

Galen saw Keith walking up to a girl named Sasha who seemed to be eating something, curious Galen went down to see what was gonna happen.

When Galen got there Keith gave him a quick look, figuring that letting Galen see this from up close would give him a good example of how to treat those who break the rules, Keith continued.

"Why would you eat that potato?" Keith asked which made Galen raise an eyebrow.

"You are asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised that you don't know sir" Sasha said which made Galen facepalm.

Then Sasha broke off a piece of the potato and said "Here sir have half".

'_She is dead' _Galen thought with pity in his eyes.

Later Sasha was told to run until the sun set as a punishment but not only that she was not allowed to eat meals for the next 5 days, Galen thought it was a little harsh but he knew better than trying to argue.

Later that day Galen was standing out side the place where Eren and the others where eating, he listened to Eren telling the others about the colossal titan, then Eren started to brag about that he was gonna kill all titans wich made Galen sigh.

Then a boy named Jean started to talk bad about Eren and his choice of career and it looked like a fight was about to start.

Galen stepped inside and said "Ok that's enough you 2" both Eren and Jean looked at him then they heard the bell ring.

Eren went out with Mikasa following him, Galen figured he would let Mikasa talk some sense into him.

Later that night Galen was walking around until he saw 3 girls, one of them was Sasha she seemed to be finished with her running and was sleeping, the second one was a blond girl named Christa one of the nicest people Galen knew of and the third one was a tall girl named Ymir someone Galen hardly knew at all.

Galen heard Ymir say "What's the point of breaking the rules for potato girl, that mindless act of kindness will gets you absolutely nowhere".

But then Galen walked up and said "I dont know about that Ymir, kindness can get you to alot of places, you should try it, it might be good for you".

The 2 girls looked at him, Christa was a little nervous, sure she knew that Galen was a nice guy but she also knew he could be strict when he needed to be.

But Galen just smiled and picked up Sasha piggy back style and said "Lets get her out of here, don't worry i wont tell any one, i only punish those who violently break the rules".

Christa let out a sigh of relief as Galen walked away while Ymir keep her emotionless face.

After Galen had dropped Sasha of he went back to his own dorm, as he laid down on his bed he was thinking of the next day when the kiddets were going to learn how to use their equipment.

'_Let's see if my students can make it' _He thought before falling asleep.

.

That was the third chapter tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Master Starkiller**

The day had come for kiddets to learn how to use the 3D maneuver gear Galen was there to see how his 3 students fared.

Galen saw Mikasa acing it which made him smile, he expected nothing less, she was his best student.

But then he saw Eren hanging upside down, Galen sighed physically Eren was more than capable to use it but he was mentally unbalanced and it affected his performance.

Later that night Eren stood in front of Galen and was begging him for help, course Galen would be the first Eren would go to for help, he was his first teacher.

Galen let out a deep sigh before saying "Look Eren i want to help you but there are rules i have to follow, i'm not allowed to give private lessons it would be unfair to the others".

Eren looked up at him and said "If you can't train me could you atleast give me some advice?".

Galen thought for a moment then he smiled "Well there is no rules that say i can't do that, let's take a walk".

Galen took Eren up on a mountain where they would be alone.

"Eren do you remember the day i found you all?" Galen asked when they reached the top.

Eren looked at him and said "Of course i remember, you saved my mother i will never forget that".

Galen looked at him and said "And do you remember the one year training i gave you 3? And what the main focus of that training was?".

Eren thought for a moment then it clicked and he said "To keep our mind and body stable".

Galen nodded and said "Exactly, but those 2 things are linked a stable mind means a stable body, that is what i noticed today, your mind is a mess try to keep calm and focused on your balance then maybe you can do it".

Eren nodded and said with determination "Right i will" Galen smiled and then they went back.

The next day was Eren's last chance to succeed if he fails now he would get kicked out, they raised him up and he managed to stay upright for a short time before he fell over again, Galen was shocked had he failed?

But then Keith told the boy behind Eren to switch belt with him he did, after that they tried again and this time Eren did it, it seems that the gear he had before was broken but given a functional gear he made the cut.

Eren raised his hands up in the air before he sent Mikasa big smile to tell her she didn't have to worry about him any more, then he sent another to Galen who smiled and gave him a thumb up.

After they let Eren down and everyone was gathered Keith spoke up "Now listen you maggots tomorrow the next step of your training will begin, it will be sword combat and for that you will get a new teacher".

Then Galen came up, a lot of them seems to be a little too relieved to see him. A sinister smile came up on his lips, he had one hell of a surprise for them.

Then Galen spoke up "Ok listen up, for those who don't know, my name Galen Marek and i will be your sword teacher, now for those who do know me don't think for one moment that i'm going to go easy on you, i'm going to train until your bones break and beyond, some of you might wish for death or going to wish you had never been born, but if you got enough guts then you will be great warriors when i'm done with you, so don't screw up am i clear".

"Yes sir" everyone answered.

But Galen just yelled "I CAN'T HEAR YOU"

Everyone repeated "SIR YES SIR"

'_Always wanted to do that' _Galen thought before dismissing them.

Later that night Galen laid down on his bed, he was happy that all his 3 students made it this far, tomorrow was going to be fun.

With that thought in mind Galen smiled fell asleep.

.

Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Starkiller lessons **

The day had come, it was now time for Galen's lessons, Sword combat.

Galen looked at the kiddets before speaking up "Ok listen up, today we begin your sword training" he picked up one of the training blades before continuing "Now a sword is less than useless if you don't know how to wield it, you need to see the sword as more than just a tool, it needs to be like an extension of your arm, remember in battle the sword can mean the difference between life and death".

Everyone nodded in understanding

Then Galen continued "Now, i need to start by testing you, i need to see what you are good at and what needs work".

Christa raised her hand, Galen gave her nod and she asked "How are you going to test us?".

A evil smirk appeared on Galen's lips before he answered "You are going to have a one on one match against me, and i won't be gentle".

Those words made the kiddets eyes wide with fear.

Galen looked back at Christa and said "And since you where the one who asked, why don't you start?" then he threw 2 training blades in front of her.

'_Me and my big mouth' _Christa thought as she picked up the blades.

Christa stood in front of Galen who said "Listen if you are going to have any hope of impressing me than you have to come at me with the intent to kill, think of me as a very small titan that ate your home".

Christa attacked Galen who only used one blade which showed of confident he was that he could take her, Christa swinged at him but she hesitated in the last second and found herself tripping over Galen's blade and crashed down to the ground.

Galen looked down at her and said " Christa i wasn't lying when i said that kindness can get you to alot of places, but in battle it might just get you inside a titan's mouth, NOW GET UP AND COME AT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT".

Christa got back up and attacked Galen again, this time she lasted a little longer but in the end she was no match for him as he hit her blades with enough force to make her stumble and fell down on her butt.

Galen looked down at her and said "Better, but you are still to soft, get back in line".

When Christa got back in line Galen called out "Who want to be next?".

"ME" Galen looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ymir walking up to him, her face showed no emotion but Galen could tell by looking in her eyes that she was pissed.

'_It looks like this match will be personal for her' _Galen thought as he got ready_._

Ymir ran at Galen both their blades clashed, Galen smiled and said "Temper, now that's the attitude i'm looking for" then they separated.

They engaged again but Galen managed to out maneuver Ymir then kicked the back of her legs making her fall down on her back and put his blade at her throat.

"You got potential, but you are not quite there yet" Galen said before removing his blade allowing Ymir to stand up and go back to the line.

The rest of the kiddets got more and more scared of Galen each time he dropped one of them, he was clearly holding back and still he beat them like they where nothing.

After Galen had taken down the last one the sun had began to set and all of the Kiddets was covered with bruises.

Galen looked at them and said "Ok that is all for today, i got to say some of you actually managed to impress me, but the rest of you disgust me you clearly need to work harder or you wont last long against the titans".

"Ok you can head back now" Galen said Everyone nodded and left.

Galen could not help but to look at Ymir wondering what made her so mad at him, then it clicked she got mad at him after he beat Christa.

'_well what do you know, so she got a soft spot after all' _Galen thought smiling.

.

Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final day of training**

**Starkiller's pain.**

(Before you read this chapter i would like to ask you all to tell me your favorite moments in it, the reason i ask is because it will help me keeping it going)

5 years has passed since wall Maria fell, thanks to Galen's brutal training methods and harsh punishments to dose who tried to slack off the kiddets became better everyday.

Right now the kiddets was training in hand to hand, Galen was there to make sure they did not slack of, then he saw Eren and a boy named Reiner fighting a girl named Annie who easily beat them both.

Galen looked at Annie, there was something about her, she was one of the best, during the sword training she almost scored a hit on him but that is not what's bothering him, Galen could sense that there was something she was hiding, he just couldn't figure out what.

Later that night Galen was walking past the place where the kiddets where eating, well he would have walked past it, if he had not heard alot of shouting from inside then a loud crash.

'_Damn, i swear if _it_ is Eren again i'm gonna kill him' _Galen thought running toward the door.

Galen slammed the door open and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE".

Everyone looked at him with pure fear, sometimes Galen could be even more scary than Keith.

Then Mikasa raised her hand and said "It was Sasha brother, she farted".

Galen looked over at Sasha's shocked face, it was obvious that he did not buy that excuse but he was to busy trying not to laugh than to even care anymore.

Unable to hold it in Galen laughed softly as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Time skip the graduation day

The day had come, 218 kiddets graduated, Galen could not be more proud to see that Eren and Mikasa got in to the top 10 Mikasa being number 1, even though Armin did not make it in to the top 10 Galen was not disappointed at all, he knew Armin had more brain than brawn.

Later everyone was in a bar to celebrate, Galen was there to celebrate with his 3 students.

Galen cheered with his students before he said "I'm so proud of you 3, to think you would make it this far is better then i could ever hope".

They smiled at him then Eren said "Well we owe a big bart of it to you, had it not been for your training we might never had made it this far".

Mikasa nodded and said "Yes thank you brother" Galen smiled at her.

Then someone asked Eren why he would join the scouts Eren explained that the scouts had always been his goal that he didn't want a easy life, that he trained to fight titans.

Then a boy named Thomas called him insane and talked about all that had died and that they could not beat the titans, Galen clenched his fist he understood that he was scared but he could not believe anyone would just except everything that happened.

Eren was about to say something but Galen beat him to it and said "So you are saying that we should just do nothing? That we should just hide and wait for them to break down the next wall, just stand by like cowards and not do anything? I lost my father because i did that, the guilt still haunts me to this day, i swore that i would never let something like that happen again, that's the reason i agreed to train you all, i was hoping that you would share my dream of a better future, i thought i was training the next generation of warriors i was wrong, i was only training the next generation of cowards".

Everyone looked at him with shocked faces even his 3 students where shocked, Galen had never mentioned his father before.

Galen slammed his cup down on a table before storming out, his 3 students following him.

Galen went out on a open field and let out a angry scream in to the sky scaring the hell out of his 3 students, they had never seen him like this before.

Galen fell down on his knees breathing heavily, Mikasa was the first who tried to approach him.

Galen looked at her and said "I'm sorry".

Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder and said "It's ok brother everything you said was true".

The 3 students decided not to ask Galen about his father knowing it must be hard for him.

Galen stood up and said "I'm going to resign" his students looked at him surprised as he continued "I'm not going to be an instructor anymore, i am going to join the scouts along with Eren".

"i'm joining the scouts to, i'm done letting others fight for me" Armin said.

"Then i guess it's is the scouts for me to then" Mikasa said.

"Oh come on you where the top of the class you would be wasting your shot" Eren said.

"Understand this Eren, where you go i go, i got your back whatever you like it or not, so just deal with it" Mikasa said which made Galen smile this was just like the time 5 years ago.

"Aw sis you can be so adorable sometimes" Galen laughs grabbing Mikasa and started to rub her head with his knuckles earning him threatening growl from her.

Galen let go of Mikasa and said "Ok we will fight the titans together".

Then Galen but out his hand his students knew what this meant and put their hands at top of his.

Then all 4 of them said "Together, forever".

.

Tell me what you think and favorite moment


	7. Chapter 7

**Starkiller meet Colossal.**

Galen and Eren was on their way to see Eren's mother Carla to tell her about the graduation, Eren was hesitating to do so because he knew how she felt about him being in the army, but Galen told him that this could be the last time they see eachother so Eren agreed to do it.

When they got there Galen said "We don't have much time Eren, i think it's better you spent that time with your mother alone".

Eren nodded and went in, he found his mother sitting in her wheelchair looking out a window.

"Mom" Eren said making his mother turn her head "I graduated, i even got in to the top 10".

Carla gave him a sad smile, Eren could tell that she was not happy with it, and he understood why.

Eren said "I know what you're thinking mom, but you don't have to worry about me anymore, i trained to fight the titans i wont die".

But Carla just said "As long as you are out there, i will always worry about you, you are my only son i don't want to lose you".

Then tears started to run down Carla's face, Eren went up and hugged her and she hugged back.

Then Eren said "Mom i'm not going to die, i will come back to you one day i promise, just wait for me ok?".

Eren backed up to look at his mother who nodded at him still with a sad smile.

Then Galen came in, it hurt his heart having to do this but he said "Eren, it's time".

Eren sighed and said "I love you mom".

"I love you to my son" Carla said giving her son one last hug before he walked out.

"Galen" Galen looked at Carla "Promise me that you will protect him ok?" she begged.

Galen put his hand on her shoulder and said "Carla, Eren is not going to die out there, not if i have anything to say about it, i'll protect him i promise".

Carla smiled and nodded before giving Galen a hug, Then Galen went out to follow Eren.

Later on the wall

Galen was walking on the wall towards the others, he saw that Sasha had stolen a piece of meat, he shook his head as he heard her drooling and talking about what they could do with it.

When the others saw him they got scared looks on their faces which made Sasha ask "Whats wrong".

Galen stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump before she slowly turned around.

"umm hello sir, nice day ain't it?" Sasha nervously said as Galen cracked his knuckles.

Then Galen brought his fist down on top of Sasha's head making her fall down on her butt, everyone looked at Galen with pure fear.

Galen picked up the meat and said "You are lucky Sasha, i would not mind some meat for lunch either, so i let you of easy this time".

Sasha looked up at him with a small smile while rubbing her head, she was used to getting far more severe punishments from him, one exemple was when Galen caught her stealing and let's just say that she could not move for awhile.

But then a yellow flash came out of nowhere, Galen looked and what he saw made his eyes wide in shock, in front of him stood,_** The Colossal Titan.**_

Then a blast of white steam sent everyone of the wall except for Galen who out of instinct used the force to shield himself from it.

Galen looked at the massive titan in front of him and for the first time in 5 years Galen's lightsaber came out.

Then Galen said "Ok you ugly son of a bitch, LETS DO THIS".

The Galen jumped at the colossal, his lightsaber ready to slice through flesh.

.

Tell me what you thin AND if you got a favorite moment from this chapter i would love to hear it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Starkiller vs Colossal**

All the trainees that fell of the wall used their gear to save them self Eren was looking around and got a little nervous when he didn't find Galen anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Galen" Eren shouted and everyone looked around.

A boy named Connie looked up and said "Don't tell me he is still up there".

Their suspicion was confirmed when they heard Galen let out a battle cry, Eren saw this as a chance to take out the colossal, with Galen on his side they could win.

Meanwhile on top of the wall Galen was locked in combat with the colossal, the colossal swinging his arm towards Galen who easily dodged it only for it to destroy the cannons.

Galen looked in shock and thought _'He wasn't even aiming at me, he was after the canons, and he destroyed the gate, this was not a coincidence, he planned it, IT IS INTELLIGENT'._

Then he saw the colossal hand coming towards him, Galen used his lightsaber to cut of it's finger and ran across it's arm heading towards the neck.

'_If i kill the colossal then we don't have to worry about it breaking down more walls, humanity will be safe and the titans will have lost it's strongest member' _Galen thought as he got closer to the neck.

Then the colossal let out more steam sending Galen of him, but Galen wasn't going to give up that easily, he used his 3D gear to hook himself to the colossal, then using the gears boost plus adding a little force power to it Galen dived towards the colossal.

Eren was on top of the wall and saw everything, Galen's blade, he had seen it before it was the same blade Galen used to save Eren's mother, he gulped when he heard Galen roar as he got closer to the colossals neck.

'_Come on Galen you can do it'_ Eren thought, he wanted to help but if he jumped in now he would only get in the way.

But just as Galen was going to slice open the colossals neck it suddenly vanished, Galen's eyes become wide with shock as he crashed against the top of the wall, rolling over it a little before he slowly stood up noticing the colossal was gone.

"Galen are you alright?" Galen turned around and saw the others standing behind him.

"I'm fine, but the colossal got away, how can something that big just vanish?" Galen said in frustration.

"Sorry we didn't help we just couldn't move" Thomas said looking down.

Galen looked at them and said "Never mind that now, the wall is breached we got to do something".

Then a soldier came up and told them to head back HQ and report everything.

Back in HQ everyone was preparing their gear Galen saw Armin struggling with it, Galen could see he was panicking.

Eren asked him what was wrong and Armin started babble about that the wall was breached and how long it would take the titans to take wall rose.

Then Galen grabbed Armin and gave him back hand slap across the face, the 3 students looked at him in shock.

Galen said "Listen to me Armin, stop living in the past, i trained you better than that, we are not the victims this time so this is not the time to panic, besides" he stood up before continuing "As long as i am by your side, it's the titans that should be afraid".

They all looked at him before nodding, Galen smiled put out his hand and his students put there hands on it.

Later they where ready to set out Galen saw several of his former students cower one guy was so nervous that he even threw up, Galen was disgusted sure he understood that they where scared but he hoped that they could overcome it.

Then he saw that Eren and Jean was arguing again, Jean was clearly terrified but Eren managed to talk some sense in to him.

Then Galen saw Mikasa walking up too Eren and told him that if things get bad she wanted him to find her so she could protect him.

Eren was about to protest until they heard a soldier say " Ackerman, Marek, you 2 have re-signed to the rear guard with me on special orders, lets go".

Galen looked at him and said "With all do respect sir, i think i would be more effective on the front line…."

But the soldier interrupted him and said "I did not ask for your opinion, we need as many elites as possible that is your order now follow it".

Galen glared at the man as he walked away, Eren looked at him and said "Galen would you stop worrying about me so much, i'm not a little brat anymore i don't need your help".

Galen's glare turned to Eren, he knew that Eren was letting his anger control his words but Galen will be damned before he would let someone like Eren tell him what to do.

Galen roughly grabbed Eren's uniform forced him against a wall and yelled "Listen to me carefully Eren, stop talking like this in no big deal, this is not a training exercise this is the real deal if you mess up you die, out of all the people i have trained you are by far the most hot headed and reckless among them, more then once i have had to save your ass but now that i have to guard the rear i wont be able to do that, so i'm not asking you i'm telling you, DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS".

Both Mikasa and Eren was shocked by Galen's outburst sure he has been mad at them before but never this mad.

Galen calmed down a little before he let go of Eren and said "Both of us made a promise to your mother, if you die then both of us will have failed".

Eren looked at him said "I know what i promised, i am not going to die".

Galen turned around started to walk of but not before saying "You better not" then he grabbed Mikasa's arm and pulled her along.

Mikasa looked back at eren who was walking towards his squad _'Please stay safe Eren'_ she thought before she looked at Galen and saw anger but also sadness in his eyes.

.

Tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hidden power awaken**

Galen was standing on a roof top looking at the approaching titans.

'_1,2,3,4,5, there is 5 of them this will be easy enough'_ Galen thought as he took out his swords.

Galen ran at them using his gear he hooked on to a building to send himself towards them, he quickly killed the first then he saw the others hand coming towards him, making a quick flip he ran across its arm and killed it then using it's head like a plat form he jumped to the next and stabbed it in the neck, then he saw the last 2 coming towards him, with perfect timing he sent each hock in to one of there eyes pulling himself towards them allowing him to slice both their necks at the same time.

Landing on a roof Galen looked back at the titans corpses "Better fates than you deserve you filthy monsters" Galen said with disgust.

Then Galen felt a sting in his heart, he knew this feeling it was the feeling he got whenever someone…..

'_Eren' _Galen thought before he took off.

A few minutes later Galen saw a bearded titan swallow something and in front of it stood Armin yelling in panic, Galen grinded his teeth and dashed towards them.

"Damn it Armin" Galen yelled as he grabbed Armin and started to run away with him.

They landed on a roof and Galen shook Armin's shoulder and said "Armin snap out of it, where is the rest of your squad?".

Armin looked at Galen with tears in his eyes before answering "They are all dead, Eren everyone was eaten, i couldn't do anything".

Galen was in shock, Eren was dead? Even after Galen told him to be careful he still died? What was he going to tell Eren's mother?

Then Armin started to scream again, Galen looked behind himself and saw a titan reaching for them, Galen pushed Armin outta the way but was grabbed by the titan and was held above it's mouth.

"GALEN" Armin screamed unable to move.

Galen looked down at him and yelled "ARMIN GET AWAY FROM HERE, RUN".

Then the titan dropped Galen into its mouth, Armin just starred and screamed as his teacher and friend was swallowed whole.

On another place in the city Mikasa was getting worried Galen isn't back yet _'where are you Brother?'_ She thought as she started to head out to look for him and Eren.

Meanwhile inside the titan's stomach Galen was hanging by his 2 broken blades to keep himself from falling into the digestive acid.

Then Galen heard something, he looked and what he saw made his heart ache, it was a little girl she didn't seem to be any older than 7 and she was laying in the acid clearly in pain.

The girl looked at him with tears and said "Mister it burns, it hurts so much".

Galen started to tremble and said "Just stay calm girl, it's going to be ok, you hear me? Everything is going to be fine".

The girl smiled before she sank into the acid.

"Why? WHY? WHY AM I SO BAD AT SAVING PEOPLE?" Galen screamed at the top of his lungs "I failed, i promised Carla that i would protect Eren, but i failed".

In that moment a flashback appeared in Galen's head to a moment 5 years ago.

_Flash back_

_Galen and his 3 students where at a river to practise balance, Mikasa made it over first with no problem, Armin struggled but he managed to do it, Eren almost fell in but managed to regain his balance and made it over._

_Galen stood in front of them and said "Nice work you 3, you are getting better every day, and congratulation Eren last time you didn't even make it halfway but now you crossed well done"._

_Eren cheered and raised his hands to the air but he accidentally slipped on rock he grabbed onto Mikasa and Armin only to make all 3 of them fell into the water._

_Mikasa and Armin glared at Eren while Galen just laughed loudly at the scene._

_End of flachback._

Galen felt angry tears run down his face, the titans are gonna pay, he would kill them kill them all.

On the out side the titans stomach started to blow up like a balloon it got bigger and bigger until the whole titan exploded catching the attention of several other titans, Galen had used force repulse to get out.

Galen stood at the ground both his red and blue lightsaber was out and his whole body was covered with lightning.

Galen roared "I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLLLL".

Galen Marek had just entered.

**Force rage!**

.

Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Power of rage, cover blown.**

Mikasa was looking for the others, she found some of the others sitting on roofs and went down to them.

Mikasa walked up to Armin and asked "Armin, where's Eren he was on your squad and you wouldn't have happened to see Galen anywhere did you?".

Armin hesitated for a while but in the he said "Trainee corps team 34, Thomas Wagner, , Milius Zermusky, Mina Carolina, Eren Jaeger plus Galen Marek these soldiers died valiantly in the line of duty".

Everyone was shocked by what they heard, Eren was one of the top 10 cadets and Galen was one of the strongest warriors they have ever seen yet both of them died?

Unknown to them however, Galen was not dead just very VERY angry.

In another part of the city Galen was on a rampage against the titans, his lightsabers sliced through the titans necks he lifted up a 4 meter titan and crushed it before electrifying the body and threw it in to the face of a 15 meter clas then jumping up on it and killed it.

Galen jumped up on a roof and locked around for any other titans too slaughter, then he saw several titans swarming HQ, still in rage he started to run towards it.

Meanwhile the squads managed to get to HQ but several of them had been killed on the way, they crashed through the windows and Jean wondered how many died because of him.

Then he saw 2 members of the suplyteam hiding under a desk, inraged he grabbed the boy and punished him hard in the face so Marco had to grab him.

"You cowards you left us out there on our own, people are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job" Jean shouted in anger.

"The titans was coming at us from everywhere, they interrupt the supply room ok" the female soldier tried to reason.

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway" Jean retorted in rage.

"Get down" Reiner shouted before a titan used its face to make a hole it the wall sending a few soldier flying from the force.

Jean looked at the 2 titans staring at him, he was convinced that there was no way of winning against them, but then a giant fist crashed in to one of the titans face sending both of them flying of the building, Jean's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at a 15 meter titan that stood there roaring at the other titans.

Then Mikasa, Armin and Connie came through the window surprising everyone.

"You are a genius, for as far i'm concerned your word is law" Connie said patting Armin's back much to his displeasure then Connie said "Check it out we found an abnormal that got a bone to pick with his own kind and the best part is he couldn't care less about us, you heard me this big beautiful s.o.b is our ticket out of here".

"You mean like fight fire with fire?" a soldier asked.

"Listen to your self a titan is not going to help us, you are out of your mind if you think this going to work" Jean said but was interrupted by Mikasa.

"It is working, for whatever reason he is rampaging against them, stand back and let him do it trust me, right now that thing is our only chance for survival" Mikasa said.

Later Armin came up with a plan to get rid of the titans in the supply room, it worked and everyone was free to refill the gas.

Meanwhile Galen had been watching the rogue titan rampage, he wasn't in his force rage anymore and has really confused by what he saw, then he saw the other soldier starting to leave HQ he spotted Mikasa and with a force enhanced jump he landed just a few feet away from them surprising them all.

Mikasa got over her shock and ran up to Galen and punched him in the gut before hugging him tightly and he hugged her back.

Armin just stared before he asked "How? I saw you get eaten".

Galen looked at him and said "That titan learned the hard way that you should always chew your food before swallowing it, i got out".

Everyone looked at him in surprise, this was the first time anyone has gotten out of a titan stomach.

But then Galen saw something that made his eyes wide, the other looked in the same direction and also got wide eyes, the rogue titan was getting devoured by the other titans, it looked like he could not heal his body.

Then Armin saw the titan that ate Thomas, the rogue titan broke free and ran at it losing his arms in the process, he bit down on the titans neck and lifted it up breaking a few of his own ribs as he did, then he used the titan to crush the others before tossing it on another sending it in to a building he then dropped it and let out a loud roar.

Then the rogue titan fell to the ground seemingly exhausted, Jean told them they had to leave but then everyone saw someone emerging from the titans neck, it was Eren, Mikasa immediately swung down ran up to him, she put her ear against his chest and heard his heart beat, that hear beat made Mikasa let out her emotions as she cried loudly.

The others was just about to go down and get them until they saw Galen holding out his hand, then they saw something that shocked them, both Eren and Mikasa started to hover above the ground and was coming towards them, they all wondered how Galen was doing that.

Galen placed Eren and Mikasa down in front of him, Galen could not hold it in anymore he fell down on his knees and hugged them both, tears streaming down his face as he cried with relief.

Everyone looked at them and only one question ran through their heads, what now?

.

I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**The truth is out.**

"You are all going to die" those were Eren's words before he regained consciousness, he along with Galen, Mikasa and Armin were surrounded by soldiers with their blades drawn.

"Did you hear that? He said he was gonna kill us" A soldier said.

"Commander Galen Marek, Cadet Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, you four has committed an act of high treason, whatever a switch execution is in order is up to you, if you do anything suspicious it will be met with cannon fire do not test me" Commander Kitz Woerman yelled "Answer carefully what are you human or titan?".

"I'm sorry sir i don't understand" Eren said.

Galen looked at him and thought _'so my suspicion was correct, he wasn't in control of his actions, no wonder he's confused'._

(I'll jump foward a little)

"One more time, are you human or titan" Kitz yelled.

"I'm human" Eren answered.

"So you say, i'm left with no choice, when push comes to show we are all monsters" Kitz said raising his hand.

'_He is really going to do it'_ Galen thought in shock.

But just as Kitz was about to give the order Galen suddenly yelled "ENOUGH".

Galen spread out his arms and in that moment everyone looked in shock as the canon, all the blades and guns were ripped from where they where and gathered into a ball, Galen brought his hands closer together and crushed all the weapons in to scrap before slamming them to the ground.

Galen looked at his 3 students who looked scared, he sighed and said "This is not how i wanted you to find out, i wanted to tell you when i felt the time was right, don't worry i will tell you all about it later, if we survive".

Galen looked back at the soldiers and said "Now are you willing to listen to reason, or do i need to use my powers to break your spines first?".

It was clear that Galen wasn't joking nobody moved.

Galen then looked back at his students and noticed something "Eren what is that key you wear?".

Eren looked at his key and started to remember everything that happened 5 years ago.

Galen walked towards them but then he suddenly fell down on one knee breathing hard shocking his students who ran up to him.

"Brother are you alright?" Mikasa asked with concern.

"I'm fine" Galen said but it was obvious that he wasn't, hours of doing nothing but fighting had taken it's tall on him, he had overused his force power and could barely stay conscious.

Galen activated one of his light saber so that the soldier would not think he is to weak to fight, then he said "Eren that key tell me everything you know".

(If you watch Attack on titan you should know exactly what Eren says so let's just skip that alright?)

After Eren's explanation Galen said "Ok as things stand now i got 2 ideas, the first one is that you 3 get out of here then Eren can use his titan powers to get to the basement i will hold of the soldiers as long as i can".

"No way we are not leaving you to die" Mikasa yelled.

"I'm serious Mikasa, listen i'm the older one here not to mention i am still your teacher and older brother so you will do as i say" Galen said sternly but then he calmed down and continued "beside i said i had another idea, and that one is you Armin".

Armin looked at him surprised before Galen said "My second plan is that me and Eren can use our powers under military guidance , if you can convince them that we can be an asset to humanity then we can all make it out of this alive".

"Galen why would you leave such major decision up to me?" Armin asked.

Galen smiled and said "Armin, i have trained over 200 people during the years i've been here and out all them you may nor be the best physically but mentally no other even comes close, you can keep a level head and you always makes the right decisions, i trust you with my life".

Armin was surprised by Galen's words, he looked at Eren and Mikasa who nodded at him agreeing with everything Galen said.

Armin walked up to the soldiers and tried to convince them but the commander would not listen, Galen noticed that they had gotten another canon in place and he didn't think he could stop this one.

But just as the commander was going to give the order to fire someone grabbed his arm and said "That's enough".

Galen looked at the man, it was commander Dot Pixis he had heard of him.

"Can't you see the young soldier's heart filled salute? I have just arrived but i'm quite aware of our situation, gather our reinforcements i think we could at least do them the favor of hearing them out" Pixis said and Galen could feel a wave of relief washed over him as he deactivated his lightsaber.

.

Cliffhanger lol. This chapter would have been up sooner but a thunderstorm temporary knocked out the power in my house so not wanting to risk my computer getting fried i had to unplug it and wait fort them storm to pass, any way i hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sealing the breach.**

"ATTENTION" Commander Pixis yelled "We have a plan on how to reclaim Trost, yes you heard me, this boy Eren Jaeger is the result of a top secret experiment to turn humans into titans, he can transform and control a titan body at will".

Whispers started to break out among the soldiers while Pixis continued "Eren will transform in to a titan and carry the giant boulder on his back and seal the breach, your job is to protect him yes you will protect a titan from his own kind".

There was a lot of talking among the soldiers and many of them did not want to risk their life on this idea and started to leave.

But then Galen walked up and shouted "listen up" everyone stopped dead in their tracks before he continued "I am Galen Marek the trainer of the this years new soldiers, i understand that this plan does not not make much sense and that you dont want to die, if you want to leave than you are allowed to do so, i have no i'll will against you, but before you do let me ask you this, do you want to spend the last time with your family waiting for the titans to come and kill you? Or will you take this one chance to prevent it from ever happening?".

Galen's words seemed to have worked, the soldiers stopped walking away and seemed to be willing to go through with the plan.

Later Galen, Eren, Mikasa and 3 other soldier reached the boulder, Eren bit his hand and transformed in to his titan form, but something was wrong Eren tried to kill Mikasa, Galen jumped in front of Eren and gave him a strong force push in the face making him fall backwards and hit his head against the rock.

Eren's body was sitting motionless on the ground, the female soldier said that they had to retreat and leave him. Galen responded by giving her a hard headbutt making her fall, then he said with an angry voice "I have heard enough of your lack of faith, if you want to run then go ahead, because right now you're just dead weight and dead weight is a far greater threat to this mission than the titans, i'm going to try to wake Eren up, if that doesn't work then i will use the last of my powers to seal the breach myself, keep the titans of us until then".

Galen jumped down on Eren's head, he force enhanced his fist and rammed it into Eren neck so he could feel Eren's real head.

Galen shook Eren's head and said "Eren snap out of it already we have to seal the breach, our comrades are dying out there" Eren still didn't respond so Galen thought for a moment until he got an risky idea he used his force lightning to shock Eren while saying "Remember the outside world" SHOCKS AGAIN "Remember your dream" SHOCKS AGAIN "REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE TO YOUR MOTHER" ONE FINAL SHOCK.

After the last words and shock Eren finally woke up, Galen jumped onto a roof and watched Eren carry the boulder towards the breach _'it worked'_ Galen thought with relief.

Then Galen saw all the titans heading towards Eren, he jumped down on the ground behind them and yelled "HEY, OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN FAT ASS, COME AND GET ME".

The titans attention turned to Galen and they began to walk towards him, Galen took out his lightsabers and killed them amazing everyone who was watching.

Then he saw Eren, Armin and Mikasa walking on the bridge that was leading to the breach they where almost there, but then he saw one more titan who was in their way, with the last of his strength Galen used force speed to run up and kill the titan and with that Eren finally rammed the boulder in to the hole sealing the breach.

Galen fell down on his back _'We did it, we won'_ he thought before he passed out from exhaustion.

.

Hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

******Authors note**.

**Hello all my awesome readers, if you are wondering why i'm taking so long to update then it's because i'm watching the english dub version of attack on titan since i prefer dub over sub because i'm lazy and want to watch an anime, not read it because i'm missing alot of what's happening when i'm forced to read what they say. So i'm currently waiting for the female titan story arc to be over in the dub which should not take to much longer now.**

**In the mean time why don't you try to check out my other story to help pass the time, Attack on Starkiller may be my most popular story but it's not my only story.**

**.**

**Hope you understand and have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The trial.**

When Galen woke up he saw that he was in a holding cell, he also noticed that his arms was chained to the wall.

'_What's going on?'_ He thought.

Then a woman with glasses showed up startling him, she smiled and said "So you are the famous Galen Marek i heard so much about, you look quite handsome".

"Umm, who are you?" Galen asked almost sounding nervous.

The woman smiled and said "The name is Hanji Zoe, i just wanted to see you before your trial starts".

"Trial?" Galen asked.

"Yes your powers made quite the impression on humanity, some people want you dead out of fear, however me and the rest of the scouts thinks you are a vital asset to humanity" Hanji answered.

"You are from the scouts?" Galen asked.

Hanji nodded and said "I came here to take you to the trial, but first i need to know your intentions".

Galen smirked and said "I want to join the scouts and help humanity defeat the titans".

Hanji smiled and said "That's all i needed to hear" then she unlocked the grid and led Galen to the trial.

They got into a room that was filed with people including Galen's 3 students, this was it, the time had come for him to tell them the truth, the whole truth, he wouldn't gain anything by lying.

"My name is Darius Zackly, do you know why you are here Galen Marek?" a old man sitting behind a desk said.

"I'm going to be handed over to either the scout regiment or the military police" Galen answered.

"That's correct, both sides will be allowed to say their piece but it will be ultimately my decision whatever you live or die" Zackly said.

"Nile Dok, do your claim remain the Same?" Zackly asked a man from the MP.

"Yes, dissection of Galen Marek could be a great help to humanity if we can learn the secrets of his powers" Nile answered.

Galen looked at him and thought _'if i am being handed over to them, i might as well leave the walls and never return, i refuse to die like that'._

"Erwin Smith, do your claim remain the Same?" Zackly asked a man from the scouts.

"Yes, Galen's powers could be vital in sealing the rest of the breaches, that's all" Erwin answered, Galen had a feeling that Erwin had alot more to say but was waiting for the right moments.

"Do you have an issue with that Galen?" Zackly asked.

"Non at all your honor" Galen said respectfully, he needed to watch what he was saying or they might just kill him here and now.

"I'm glad you are being cooperative, now would you like to explain just who you are and where you come from" Zackly said, this was it.

Galen took a deep breath and said "My name is Galen Marek, i'm not from this world, in fact i'm not even from this galaxy".

Alot of whispers broke out, Galen wanted to punch himself, gaining their trust probably flew straight out the window for him, but he had to tell the truth.

"Are you saying that there is other worlds out there?" Zackly asked.

Galen nodded and said "Yes, from where i'm from there is several planets, each with their own people".

"Could you tell us about this 'galaxy' you come from, and also about yourself" Zackly asked, Galen knew he would have to bring on sensitive subjects if he was going to explain that, but if it would help gaining their trust he had to do it.

Galen took a deep breath and started to explain "My galaxy is in some way not to different from your world, we too where under the oppression of monsters, but a different kind of monsters. My galaxy was ruled by an evil military force named **The galactic empire.** They ruled the galaxy through fear and oppression".

Galen paused for a few seconds to let what he said sink in, alot of whispers broke out until Zackly spoke up "I see then tell me how you became the way you are now".

Galen took another breath, explaining his origin was going to be hard, there was so many painful memories, but he has to do it.

Galen staterd to explain "I was borned on a planet named kashyyyk, i did not know my mother so i was raised by my father, until the empire attacked my village becuse they where searching for my father. The reason they wanted him dead was becuse he was a jedi, and the jedis where a threat to them so they where moving from planet to planet to find and kill every jedi in the glaxy. Eventually a sith lord named Darth Vader found us, my father tried to stop him but lost, i tried to save him by ripping Vader's lightsaber out of his hand but that did not stop him from using his powers to kill him. Then Vader told me to become his apprentice which i accepted out of fear of death, he made me do so many terrible things under the identity of Starkiller, then he betrayed me and tried to kill me. eventually i fought him to save my friends that was planning to start a rebellion against the empire, i managed to beat him but then i had to fight his master to give the rebels time to escape, the last thing i remember was an explosion and the next thing you know i wake up on this planet".

"That's quite the story you told us, now could you tell us about your powers?" Zackly asked.

"My powers comes form the force, The Force is a metaphysical, spiritual, binding, omnipotent and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. Known as the Way in ancient times, the Force was viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, the light side, the dark side, the Unifying Force, and the Living Force. The jedis trained in the light side of the force and stands for peace, freedom and kindness, the siths trained in the dark side of the force, all they stand for is power and hate. I have trained in both and there by i possess the power both sides provide" Galen explained.

"Could you show us one of those powers?" Zackly asked, Galen nodded.

Galen closed his eyes then slowly reached out his arms, everyone in the room was shocked to see several objects started to levitate, Galen moved the objects around in a circle until he gently placed them back.

"That was amazing" Hanji whispered with excitement.

"That was impressive, is there any limits to your power?" Zackly asked.

"My powers are limited to the amount of focus i have, the largest object i have ever moved was a ship that was nearly as big your walls" Galen answered "However if i lose control over my anger, my powers increased immensely but i will become cut up in a blind fury which will lead me attack anything that could be the source of my anger, one example was during the evacuation of Trost i saw a little girl die and it led me to go on a rampage against the titans".

"I see, tell me Galen what is your purpose here?" Zackly asked.

"I wan't to do everything i can to help humanity overcome the titans, if you hand me over to the scouts i will use my powers to humanity, if you dissect me the force will leave my body because it can only go through living tissues" Galen said.

"If i may Zackly" Erwin said "Since Galen is so powerful he can also help us keep Eren in line since i heard he managed to stop his rampage during the battle of trost".

"Will you be willing to do that Galen" Zackly asked.

Galen looked at Eren, then he smiled and said "He is my student, keeping him in line is my specialty".

"One last question, why do you want to help us so badly?" Zackly asked.

Galen was silent for a moment then he spoke "Because i refuse to stand by and let innocent people suffer" everyone's eyes went wide "In my galaxy to many people died because i did nothing about it, well no more i will help humanity break the hold the titans got on them" he did their salute "As long as my heart still beats i will fight for freedom, i will fight for peace and i will fight for my friends".

Galen's words were filled with determination, Eren, Mikasa and Armin could not help but to smile at their teacher, then Zackly spoke up "Then i have made my decision".

Later Galen, Eren, Erwin, Hanji and captain Levi where inside a room.

"It's good to have you 2 onboard, we played out trump card at just the right moment" Erwin said with a smile.

"Just remember Marek, i don't trust other people easily, if you want my trust you are going to have to earn it" Levi said.

"I understand sir" Galen said, Levi nodded before he's at down next to Eren.

"Well i have faith in you Galen, welcome to the scouts" Erwin said holding out his hand.

Galen smiled and shook it "I won't let you down sir".

.

Yay finally a new chapter, hope it was worth the wait, tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**New threat arrives.**

A ship entered the world's atmosphere, that ship was well known because it belonged to one of the most feared bounty hunter in history, the ship landed on a mountain not far from the walls.

When the ship opened and man stepped out, the man wore a green and grey colored armor with traces of red and had a jetpack on back.

"So this is the place it is so primitive, get ready Starkiller because i have picked up your trail" the man said before he activated his jetpack and flew away.

.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, it was only made to bring in this character, and if you know anything about Star Wars you should know exactly who this badass is, and don't worry i will explain how he got there in later chapters, tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**First day as a scout.**

Galen, Eren and the levi squad was heading towards an old Recon Corps headquarters where Eren will learn to control his Titan power under their watch. Galen watched as one of the members named Oluo Bozado tried to intimidate Eren only to bite his tongue when his horse stepped on a rock causing him to cry out in pain while Galen had to fight back a laugh.

When they reached their destination Galen's jaw almost dropped when he saw the building, it was covered with weeds and looks like it was barely holding together.

Galen tied his horse as he went closer to the building, "Well this place looks like it has seen better days" he commented.

"it has been abandoned for years, the inside are in shambles" a man named Eld Jinn explained.

"In which case we got a problem" Levi said from behind them "We better get to work". Galen rose an eyebrow in confusion, get to work on what?

Galen was frowning behind his white mask, cleaning wasn't really how he pictured his first day as a member of the scouts, he was currently cleaning the floor of the basement of course he used his force powers to use several brooms at once, it sure helped the cleaning progres go faster, still never in his life has he been this bored.

When the cleaning was finally done for the day the group was gathered in the dining hall drinking coffee, having lived on this world for 5 years Galen had grown to really like coffee, i drank it when ever he had some spare time.

"The words are the we are gearing up for a big mission a month from now, one where bunch of wet behind the ears graduates are slated to be our main backup" Eld said which surprised Galen.

"That can't be right why do something like that? The cadets has been through enough with the last titan attack why subject them to that kind of danger again?" a man named Gunther Schultz asked.

"Wonder how many of them peed them self" Olu said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Surely this can't be the case" A girl named Petra Ral said.

"Mission planning isn't my responsibility, but it is Erwin's and you can bet the man is obsessed over every angle" Levi said.

Petra looked at Galen and asked "What is your opinion on this Galen? They where your students".

Galen put down his cup before answering "2 of them are very close to me and Eren so i'm sure they will join, the rest of tem i'm not sure, most of them only became soldiers to join the MP and after everything that happened in trost i would be surprised if any of them join".

"Speaking of Eren, how does this whole turning into a titan thing work?" Eld asked Eren.

"I wish i could tell you but my memories are not clear, i guess it's like being in a trance, i do know that the trigger is hurting myself in some ways like biting my hand" Eren answered.

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash from the door, like someone had run into it, Petra opened it and Hanji entered.

'_Oh great, the psycho' _Galen thought with a frown, this was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile Boba Fett's ship along with a few others landed on top of wall Maria, he exited his ship and looked over the city.

"Finding Starkiller in this place will take a long time, that is if i was doing it alone" He said looking behind him at the black armored soldiers that came with him "Use your cloaking to search this city, avoid combat as much as you can i don't want them finding out that we are here, should you get spotted by anyone then dispose of them before they can report you, if you find Starkiller then report back to me immediately, understood?".

They nodded before turning invisible.

Boba looked over the city again "Let the hunt begin".

.

Hope you like it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A brother and sister moment.**

After a whole night of listening to Hanji, Galen found out that the 2 captured titans had been killed, many thought some one did it out of revenge but Galen thought it would be too obvious, especially after Erwin asked him a weird question "Who do you think the enemy is?" Galen did not say anything he just kept a neutral expression which made Erwin smile and say "Correct answer".

Galen knew the reason behind that question, Erwin thought that it was a spy among them, and Galen had that suspicion as well, someone did not want them to figure out the titans secrets.

A few days later Galen was walking around thinking about everything that happened until he saw something that surprised him, a group of his former students and 2 of them was Mikasa and armin.

Galen let out a whistle catching everyone's attention, before he could say anything he was almost tackled to the ground by Sasha who gave him a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to potato girl" Galen said while trying to catch his breath after Sasha's tackle hug.

Then he looked at Mikasa and said "Hi there baby sis, how are you doing?".

Mikasa punched him in the gut before hugging him and said "I told you to stop calling me that".

Galen chuckled before looking at the rest of the group and said "I'm surprised that so many of you joined, but where is Marco?".

"Marco is dead" Jean answered.

Galen got a shocked face before closing his eyes remembering the times he trained Marco, Marco Bott was someone that Galen would describe as 'the guy who never runs out of smiles' he was a born leader always putting his comrades ahead of himself, he was one of the nicest people Galen has ever meet and now he was dead.

"I wish i could tell you that he died heroically, but it was no one there to see what happened" Jean said.

"I'll make sure to kill some extra titans for him" Galen said with a serious face.

The day before the expedition.

Galen sat outside watching the stars, then he heard a noise, he turned around and saw Mikasa walking towards him.

"Nightmares again?" Galen asked, Mikasa nodded before sitting down next to him.

After a few moment of silence Galen smiled and said "Well doesn't this remind of something? It's just like the day all those years ago when i became your big brother".

"Yes, it's exactly like that day" Mikasa said with a smile and grabbed her red scarf a little.

"You are really attached to that scarf Eren gave you" Galen said.

"Yeah, i will never forget the day he wrapped it around me" Mikasa said.

"You love him don't you?" Galen said with a smile.

"It's not like tha-" Mikasa began but stopped when Galen gave her the 'you know you can't lie to me look' "Fine, yes i love him"

Galen smiled and said "I thought so".

After another few moments of silence Mikasa asked "Brother, have you ever been in love before?".

Galen knew she would ask him that question one day "That was a long time ago and i can never see her again".

Mikasa did not want to push it so she just asked "What was her name?".

Galen smiled and said "Juno eclipse, she was nice and beautiful girl, i think you would like her, i hope that she is safe".

Then Galen felt something on his shoulder, he looked and saw that Mikasa had fallen asleep on him, he smiled _'Just like all those years ago'._

Galen carried Mikasa back to her room, he placed her down on her bed and gave her a light kiss on her forehead before he went to his own room, he laid down on his bed and hoped that they could catch the spy before too many people died, with that thought in mind he fell asleep.

.

**This chapter was mainly that i wanted Galen and Mikasa to have a brother and sister moment, what did you think? I will try to have the next chapter up this weekend, have a great day.**


End file.
